Learn to Be Lonely
by xXKaleidoscopeEyesXx
Summary: Finally decided to do a Peter Pan Fic. Hope you enjoy... Rated T just in case...


**Hey! I've decided to attempt a Peter Pan Fic... I really hope you like it... Sorry if the chapter seems short...**

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own...

Learn to Be Lonely

Chapter I: Happy Anniversary...

_"Me, forget? Never," he said. I smiled at him._

"Wendy? Wake up," I was shaken awake by Michael. That night was now just a distant memory of the events that took place exactly five years ago today. No matter how hard I tried, I would never be able to forget those sparkling, green eyes. I stood up and brushed myself off. I looked at Michael. He had grown a lot over the past years. Even though he was only thirteen to my seventeen, he was still catching up in height fast. His hair had grown a bit then, and his freckles were almost all gone. Just then, John came into the room. Followed by Tootles, Nibs, Curly, and the twins. Slightly, who was visiting with Aunt Millicent, sat up in his bed from the other side of the room and came over. John, Tootles, and Nibs were all taller than me. Considering they were all fifteen. Then twins, at age eleven, were the shortest of the group. Slightly, even though he was only a year younger than me, had always been small and was shorter than me, but taller than Michael. I smiled, thinking about the day I met them all. My smile faded when I noticed the clock.

"Michael, why did you wake me up at 10:00?" I inquired with a bit of agitation in my tone. The boys all smiled at me. Slightly, having just been woken up too, blinked in confusion. A look of realization grew on his face, soon to be relaced by a look that screamed "What are you doing, you idiots?! Stop!"

"Wendy, do you know what happened exactly five years ago in half an hour?" John quizzed me. I furrowed my brow in consentration. I thought and thought and thought and then it hit me. My eyes widened.

"Tonight is the five year anniversary of..." I trailed off. The boys nodded their heads vigorously. Slightly sighed in anger at the boys' carelessness and rested his head in his hands. I glared at the others. Why did they have to remind me. I scolded them, "Boys, you know I hate being reminded of that night. That was the night that everything changed. He promised to come back, he promised he wouldn't forget. But he broke his promise. Why?!" I collapsed on my bed in tears. _Peter, do you know how badly you broke my heart by forgetting? Do you know how many nights I fell asleep by that window, waiting for you to come? How could you? _I vaguely heard Slightly lead everyone out of the room and sit at the edge of my bed. For some reason, I got along with him more than anyone else. I'm not sure if it's the fact that we're cousins instead of siblings, or our closeness in age, but something drew us closer together. He tentively placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up.

"Wendy?" He asked cautiously. I could see the tears starting to form in his eyes as well. Next to Tinkerbell, he was the closest to Peter before I met him, so he knew how I felt. I sniffed and hugged him. We cried silently together for a while. He wispered into my hair, "It's okay Wendy. They didn't mean to upset you."

"I know. It's just, he really hurt me. You know? By not coming. And I can't handle it," I sobbed. He rubbed my back soothingly. Like I said, I got along best with him. I pulled out of the hug and looked him in the eye. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes and confessed my biggest secret, "I still love him, Slightly." He blinked.

"Why am I not surprised?" he attempted to make the situation better. But then he glared at the window. I knew what he was thinking. We sat in a silence for a while. I looked around my room in reflection. Not that long ago, it was the nursery, filled with toys and noise. Now it was my empty bedroom. Only one of the boys' beds remained. For when Slightly and Aunt Millicent came over, so his things were currently in my room too. So as to always remind ourselves of our times when I was his "mother," Slightly and I had taken all of our things from Neverland and hung them on the walls. So, along with the beautiful paintings, were swords, bows and arrows, feathers, and pirate treasure. I looked at the clock. 10:30. _Wow, we really lost track of time. _I looked at my cousin, still staring at the window while in thought. I giggled, "Slightly, we should probably go back to bed." I smiled, but he could see throught my act. He knew I was in pain.

He nodded, "If I ever see him, Wendy, I swear I'll run him through for what he did to you!" I laughed lightly.

"Thank you, Slightly, but I doubt you'll ever need to-" Just then, I felt a gust of wind flew by. I shivered, "Slightly, do you think you could close... the... window...?" Our eyes widened as we both looked over at the once closed window. The sillouette of a boy about my age was standing in the window, well hovering really. The shadow was accompanied by a ball of light. Both figures floated slowly towards us, until they were both visible. The boy did look to be my age. He had bright, green eyes and messy, blonde hair. He was wearing something similar to what the Lost Boys were wearing, only he looked _much_ better in them. I slowly stood up and took a step towards him. He was a good two inches taller than me. He blinked at me.

"Wendy?" He asked. Though his voice was a bit deeper, my eyes still widened in recognition.

"P-P-Peter? Is that you?" I choked out. He smiled at me and nodded. I gaped at him, "What hap...? How did...? What?"

He smirked, "You're trying to figure out why I'm not still the twelve year old you remember. Simple, you." I frowned in confusion. He laughed, "I don't quite know myself, but I think it may have to do with the "thimble" on Hook's ship. It triggered something inside me. I guess I subconsciously wanted to stay the same age as you so nothing would change between us?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but before I could get anything out, a dark haired blur of fury had tackled Peter and was currently attempting to rip his eyes out.

"Do you have any idea how badly you hurt her you jackass?!?! You have some nerve showing up here, thinking things will be all fine," Slightly all near screamed as he attempted homicide. I gasped and ran over. I grabbed Slightly and pulled him off Peter. Standing in front of him, I put my hands on his shoulders in an attempt to calm him. I couldn't hold back the giggle and smiled that grew.

"Calm down Slightly. Whoa... Where on Earth did that come from?" I said.

"But Wendy, this is the guy that broke your heart, is breaking your heart. He doesn't deserve to breathe," he argued. Peter looked at us in confusion. I let my cousin go once I knew he wouldn't pounce again. I looked over at our visitor.

"Why didn't you come?" I asked sadly. He sighed and looked at the floor.

"I didn't think you wanted to see me," he confessed. I stared at him.

"Not want to see you? What the hell Peter? Of course I wanted to see you," I raised my voice. To prove to him that I did miss him, I ran over and hugged him. I took in his scent. The same as always, pine trees, fresh air, and just a hint of dirt. Just then, I was blinded by light. My first reaction was, "AHHH! Firefly from hell!" But, I saw that it was Tinkerbell. She smiled at me, and then stuck out her tongue. I smiled, "Hey Tink. Long time, no see." She gently tugged my hair in hello and laughed her devious, little fairy laugh.


End file.
